Fantasmas del pasado
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Se han hecho varios fics usando este mismo argumento, pero ahi va mi version. Geo y sus amigos visitan ACDC Town y se dan cuenta de que el progreso no siempre es bueno para todos. El heroe olvidado por la sociedad que lo creo sufre su perdida. StrForc Fic
1. El heredero

Una un diluvio torrencial, la oscuridad de la noche, relámpagos a diestra y siniestra; todo esto y mas azotaba a un pequeño poblado en Electopia. En las ruinas de un antiguo laboratorio, un rayo hizo acto de presencia e impacto contra una maquina.

El aparato comenzó a emanar luz levemente, una luz de color azul: tenue y espectral. En ese momento y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, había regresado a la vida, una vida de la que nunca se fue…

Varias semanas después, en Echo Ridge, Geo se encontraba en su habitación, empacando algunas cosas en una pequeña mochila.

_¿Me repites de nuevo a donde vamos, chico? –_Preguntó curioso Omega-Xis, desde el Star Carrier del joven. El muchacho siguió empacando y respondió sin mirarlo.

_Es un paseo escolar, iremos a un pueblo cercano durante el fin de semana, se llama ACDC Town. –_Geo termino de empacar sus cosas y miro al reloj de pared: 9:30 AM.

_Y dime, ¿Qué podemos hacer aya que no podamos hacer aquí? –_Pregunto el molesto ser alienígena.

_Será divertido, podremos conocer otros lugares. –_El chico se colgó la mochila del hombro y salio por la puerta, se despidió de su madre y partió a su objetivo.

20 minutos después…

_¡Geo Stelar, llegas tarde! –_Gritó la presidenta de la clase, el chico arqueo una ceja y miro a su Star Carrier.

_Dos minutos antes. –_Se defendió, Luna le apunto con el dedo índice y prosiguió.

_Acordamos estar aquí a las 10 en punto, ¡por poco no lo logras!, a eso se le considera llegar tarde. –_Explico Luna, Geo parecía no entender, pero decidió guardar silencio.

_La presidenta es muy estricta en cuanto a puntualidad. –_Explicó Zack, haciendo acto de presencia.

_Si, ella solía pegar con cinta adhesiva mi oído al despertador solo para no llegar tarde a clases. –_Añadió Bud, justo detrás del de baja estatura

_Chicos, es hora de irnos. –_Dijo el profesor encargado del viaje. Una vez que todos hubiesen entrado, el conductor arranco, dirigiéndose a ACDC Town…

Unas horas mas tarde, el autobús arribó a su destino, un pequeño y verde pueblo, el aire era fresco y la tranquilidad era equiparable a la de Echo Ridge. Geo se mantuvo estupefacto unos minutos admirando la belleza del lugar.

_Chicos y chicas, bienvenidos a ACDC Town. –_Dijo una voz, todos se giraron y detrás de un árbol pudieron observar a una joven, de cabello rosado, largo y grandes ojos marrones, aparentaba estar en sus 20.

_Tú debes ser con quien hable por teléfono. –_Adivinó el profesor, ella le sonrío y estrecho su mano.

_Así es, mi nombre es Zoe Hikari, soy maestra en ACDC School y seré su guía mientras estén aquí. –_Esta vez se dirigió a los muchachos. –_Creo que por ahora lo mejor seria llevarlos al hotel, mañana daremos un paseo por el pueblo y los llevare a conocer algunos puntos históricos._

El grupo partió hacia un gran edificio, se veía mucha más grande que los demás en el pueblo. Después de instalarse en las habitaciones, cada quien tuvo una hora para rondar por el hotel, siempre y cuando volvieran antes de la cena.

_Chicos, de verdad no creo que debamos estar aquí, podríamos meternos en problemas. –_Susurró Geo, Bud, Zack y Mega lo habían arrastrado hasta las afueras del hotel, y comenzaba a oscurecer.

_No te preocupes Geo, la Zackpedia dice que todos deben estar demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta de que salimos. –_Exclamó Zack, completamente despreocupado.

_Además, si ocurre algo peligroso, te transformas en Megaman y nos ponemos un poco salvajes con lo que se nos ponga enfrente. –_Susurro Mega detrás de el.

_Y ahí vamos otra vez con la violencia. –_Suspiró desganado el de cabellera castaña.

Su pequeño paseo eventualmente los llevo a un parque, Geo encontró relajante el hecho de estar ahí, pero también encontró algo extraño que en el centro del estanque se encontrara la estatua de una ardilla.

Pasaron unos segundos y se percataron de que no estaban solos. Geo se giro y pudo vislumbrar entre las sombras del atardecer la silueta de un niño. El se acerco y se dejo ver mejor, tenia el cabello castaño, ojos marrones y portaba una bandana azul con un peculiar símbolo rojo.

_Ho…hola. –_Susurro tímido el pequeño. Geo se acerco a el y se puso a su altura.

_¿Estas perdido? ¿Cómo te llamas, chico? –_Preguntó el castaño mayor.

_No encuentro a mi mama, -_Susurro el pequeño, Geo, Bud y Zack se miraron entre ellos y después al infante. –_ Mi nombre es Lan Hikari…_


	2. El Fantasma Azul

_Hola Lan, mi nombre es Geo, el es Zack, y el Bud. –_Dijo el joven, apuntando a cada uno mientras los nombraba. _-¿Me dijiste que tu apellido era Hikari? –_ El pequeño asintió levemente con su cabeza.

_La Zackpedia dice que ese es el apellido de nuestra guía, ella podría ser su madre. –_Mencionó Zack, dicho esto los cuatro se dirigieron de vuelta al hotel.

Al llegar, encontraron a la joven mujer en el vestíbulo. El pequeño Lan se deshizo del agarre de Geo y corrió hacia su madre, abrazando sus piernas.

_¡Mami! –_Gritó Lan, llorando, hundiendo su rostro en su madre. Ella lo levanto y lo abrazo a su pecho.

_¿Qué ocurre pequeño? Creí haberte dejado durmiendo en casa. – _Le dijo Zoe suavemente a su hijo, quien finalmente saco su rostro de su hombro y miro a sus ojos, con los suyos un tanto vidriosos.

_El fantasma volvió a casa.- _Los ojos de Zoe se abrieron como platos ante el comentario de su hijo.

_¿Fantasma? –_Susurró Geo, sin poder evitar escuchar la conversación.

_La Zackpedia dice que han habido registros de un extraño ser que causa conmoción en ACDC Town. –_Susurró Zack, justo en ese instante, Bud comenzó a saltar como desquiciado.

_¡Si, yo se la historia! –_Gritó el corpulento chico, atrayendo más atención de la deseada, Bud se inclino hacia el frente y comenzó el relato._ –Hace algunas semanas, durante la tormenta eléctrica que azoto al pueblo, un hombre se encontraba conduciendo a su casa. Estaba a punto de llegar, pero la lluvia y el viento hacían imposible ver el camino. Y entonces pasó…_

_Una luz azul viajo rápidamente frente al parabrisas y se impacto contra una bomba de agua en la acera, rompiéndola y haciendo que el agua chocara de lleno contra el auto y lo volcara. A partir de ese acontecimiento ha habido mas noticias acerca de una extraña sombra brillante que destruye todo lo que toca. La gente lo llama el fantasma azul._

Después del relato, Geo miro a su alrededor, todos los presentes los miraban aterrados, al parecer ninguno de ellos sabia la historia.

_Po… ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes de venir aquí? –_Preguntó Geo, con el rostro totalmente pálido_._

_Porque si Prez nos hubiera escuchado hablando de fantasmas se pondría furiosa. –_Dijo Zack, su rostro hizo una mueca de terror al mencionar a la presidenta.

"_Además, si el chico hubiera sabido algo sobre fantasmas en este lugar, se hubiera acobardado" –_Pensó Mega, poco ignorante de la pequeña charla.

Mas tarde esa noche, Geo trataba de dormir, pero la historia que Bud contó hacia unas horas lo tenia bastante alarmado. Si hay algo que Geo Stelar odie mas que la violencia, son las charlas sobre fantasmas. Dándose por vencido, Geo se levanto de la cama y abrió una ventana, tratando de no despertar a sus compañeros. Mirar las estrellas siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, al mirar las estrellas lograba pensar en todo y al mismo tiempo en nada, se sentía libre y deseoso de poder tocarlas.

_Aquí o en casa, muchacho, las estrellas son las mismas. –_ Bufó Omega-xis desde el Star Carrier. –_Creí que habías dicho que veníamos aquí a hacer un cambio para variar._

_Lo siento, no podía dormir. –_Susurró el muchazo, sin apartar su vista del cielo.

_No me digas que te asustaste con esa estúpida historia. –_Gruñó el alienígena al borde de la risa.

_Cla… Claro que no, es solo que comí mucho antes de acostarme. –_Mintió Geo, evitando hacer contacto visual. Aun así, Mega no se lo creyó.

En ese momento, todas las luces del pueblo se apagaron, quedando el ambiente en tinieblas. Geo saco su cabeza por la ventana y una ráfaga de luz azul rozo su rostro, abriendo una herida en su frente.

_Es… Es el… -_Balbuceó Geo, sin importarle si alguien lo escuchaba, o si su frente sangraba.

_¿Qué te parece? El fantasma es real, ¿Listo para volvernos salvajes? –_Preguntó emocionado Mega, Geo no le vio otra salida así que desenfundo su Star Carrier, subió al marco de la ventana y salto al vacío.

_EM Wave Change_

_Geo Stelar, On The Air!_

Megaman aterrizó en la calle y se giro hacia donde se dirigió el fantasma, arrojó una tarjeta al aire y Mega la devoró.

_¡Jet Ski! –_Y así, de un veloz movimiento, comenzó la persecución.

La cacería parecía no tener fin, Megaman estaba justo detrás del fantasma, pero cada vez que lograba acercarse la luz aceleraba todavía más. Eventualmente, al dar un giro hacia la derecha, Megaman impacto de lleno contra un auto y surco el aire hasta caer pesadamente. Afortunadamente, la criatura se detuvo frente a una casa, se acerco sigilosamente y atravesó la puerta.

Megaman se levanto rápidamente y disparo con su búster a la puerta, destruyendola y ganando acceso. Una vez adentro, pudo ver frente a el al fantasma, y frente a este, sobre las escaleras, estaba Zoe, quien tenia abrazado a Lan en su pecho.

_¡Aléjate de ellos! –_Gritó Megaman, tratando de parecer amenazante, pero no funciono. El fantasma avanzo hacia la madre y su hijo sin darle importancia al bombardero azul.

_¡Vete de aquí, por favor! No hemos hecho nada. –_Gritó Zoe, abrazando aun más fuerte a su cachorro. Pero el fantasma no se detuvo, y en ese instante, Megaman comenzó a disparar. El extraño ser resintió el ataque y se giro a su enemigo, segundos antes de arremeter contra el, embistiéndolo y arrastrándolo consigo fuera de la casa.

Una vez en el patio, Megaman yacía tendido sobre la yerba, abrió sus ojos y miró sobre si al fantasma, la luz se hacia mas brillante mientras la electricidad en el pueblo volvía y se marchaba al instante. Finalmente, las luces se fueron del todo y la masa luminosa arremetió de nuevo contra Megaman.

_¡No!_

_¡No!_

_¡Geo!..._

Fue todo lo que el muchacho pudo escuchar antes de que todo se volviera oscuro. Hacia un instante había sentido un dolor inmenso y justo ahora ya no podía sentir nada… absolutamente nada…


End file.
